Festa de Halloween
by Luka Mel
Summary: Você está convidado (a) para uma festa onde tudo (ou quase) pode acontecer...
1. A noite é uma criança

Nota da autora:  
  
A Fic se passa alguns anos após o fim das Batalhas.  
  
Festa de Halloween  
  
Cap 1 - A noite é uma criança  
  
No dia das Bruxas, Pandora, que adorava festas de Halloween, resolveu chamar os amigos para uma balada num barzinho que iria comemorar o evento.  
  
Ela se fantasiou de morta-viva, o que convenhamos não foi muito difícil, tendo em vista a palidez natural de sua pele.  
  
Como estava de olho em Ykki, pediu a Shun que convencesse o irmão a ir, já que o mocinho rebelde era avesso a esse tipo de reunião.  
  
Ykki não deu certeza de sua presença, mas isso não mudou os planos de Pandora.  
  
Às dez da noite, a galera começou a chegar.  
  
Seiya estava fantasiado de Drácula, enquanto Hyoga preferira atacar de múmia. Shun arrasou como fantasma. E Shiryu, que viera acompanhado pela Noiva do Chuck - era essa a fantasia de Shunrey - transformou-se num perfeito Frankenstein. Mesmo assim, continuou arrancando suspiros da ala feminina.  
  
Seiya levou o maior susto quando Shina surgiu na sua frente e ameaçou:  
  
- Vou transformar você num sapo!!  
  
Ele riu.  
  
- Sua fantasia tá perfeita! Tem tudo a ver com você!  
  
Apesar da máscara da amazona, ele adivinhou a carranca que ela fez.  
  
Furiosa, Shina quis bater nele.   
  
- O quê está insinuando?!  
  
- Você combina com essa roupa, esse chapéu e principalmente, com essa vassoura! Vai voar hoje? Há, há, há!!!  
  
- Ora, seu...  
  
- Calma, "Brushina"!  
  
Ela tentou dar uma vassourada no rapaz, que correu.  
  
Seiya não viu na sua frente a bela diabinha que conversava com Pandora, e acabou trombando com ela.  
  
- Aiii!! Seiya, você não olha por onde anda?!  
  
- Sa-Saori!! Desculpe, eu não te vi! Você está bem?  
  
Ela não conseguia ficar brava quando Seiya a olhava daquela forma...  
  
- Tá tudo bem...  
  
- Mas... Você tá "diabolicamente" linda...  
  
Ela corou. Pra disfarçar, brincou:  
  
- Comporte-se, ou vou te espetar com esse tridente! - disse ela, rindo.   
  
Nisso, Pandora avistou Ykki.  
  
Ou melhor, pensou ter visto alguém muito parecido com ele no tipo físico, os mesmos cabelos azuis... Como o rapaz em questão usava uma máscara de monstro, ficou na dúvida.  
  
Resolveu arriscar:  
  
- Oi... Você vem sempre aqui?  
  
- Nossa, você tá a cara da vocalista do Evanescence!  
  
- Isso é um elogio?  
  
- Eu acho ela muito gata...  
  
- Obrigada... Você também deve ser um gato, é um monstro muito atraente...  
  
- Engraçado, pensei que os monstros eram horripilantes!  
  
- Depende do monstro...  
  
- Cuidado, posso te machucar!  
  
- Ai, que medo - ironizou Pandora.  
  
Voltando aos demais...  
  
Shunrey e Shiryu dançavam, acompanhados por Shun, que a toda hora tropeçava na fantasia, pois esta era muito larga e comprida para ele. Como ele tinha alugado encima da hora, só encontrou tamanho G.  
  
Brushina, ops, Shina, tentava se recuperar da raiva que sentia por ter sido zuada pelo cara que amava.   
  
Mas o pior era sua dor-de-cotovelo, porque sabia que ele só tinha olhos para uma pessoa...  
  
Seiya sempre fora muito cauteloso, pois tinha medo de demonstrar que seus sentimentos por Saori iam muito além de uma simples devoção de um cavaleiro por sua deusa.  
  
Mas, ao vê-la tão sedutora naquela roupa vermelha de diaba, chegou à conclusão de que já esperara tempo demais pela chance de ter algo mais do que uma simples amizade com ela.  
  
Saori se retirara para o terraço. Não gostava da fumaça do ambiente, embora aquela festa representasse uma rara oportunidade para se divertir como uma garota qualquer da sua idade.  
  
Subitamente, sentiu alguém tapando seus olhos, para que adivinhasse quem era. Ao tocar naquelas mãos, sorriu. Sabia quem era o dono delas.  
  
- Assim não vale - reclamou Seiya. Você acertou logo de cara!  
  
Como ela permanecesse em silêncio, ele perguntou:  
  
- Por quê está aqui sozinha?  
  
- Gosto de olhar as estrelas.  
  
- Eu me lembro do dia em que salvei você do Jamian. Você estava desmaiada nos meus braços. Quando acordou, disse que as estrelas eram bonitas.  
  
- Você lembra de um detalhe tão pequeno como esse?  
  
- Como poderia não lembrar... Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que as estrelas, naquela noite...  
  
A voz dele estava mais suave do que o costume, e seu olhar mostrava-se carregado de ternura.  
  
Ela não sabia o que responder. Seiya prosseguiu:  
  
- Foi nessa noite que eu percebi algo muito importante...  
  
Antes que ele pudesse dizer o que pretendia, Brushina apareceu ali e estragou o lance. Como sempre.  
  
- Ah, eu te achei! Agora você vai ver o que é bom!  
  
Ia bater nele com a vassoura, mas Saori interveio:  
  
- Pare com isso! Você tá parecendo uma criança mimada!  
  
- Olha aqui, Athena. Você pode ser deusa, e tal, mas mimada é você! Faz o que quer com esses fantoches que chama de "cavaleiros", e eles te obedecem como cães amestrados! 


	2. Quem fala o que quer

Cap2 - Quem fala o que quer...  
  
- Calaboca, sua bruxa! Não admito que fale assim com a Saori! - exclamou Seiya.  
  
- Você é outro, que vive rastejando por ela. Não percebe que ela não te quer, pra ela você é apenas um brinquedinho!  
  
Desta vez, Saori se irritou.  
  
- Shina, não sei porque todo esse ódio, mas uma coisa eu garanto: eu gosto muito dos meus cavaleiros, e nunca faria nada para magoá-los. E eu vou embora, porque paciência tem limite!  
  
Shina sorriu, triunfante, ao vê-la se afastar.  
  
Mas Seiya estava com tanta raiva que poderia fuzila-la com seu olhar.  
  
- Você é mesmo uma bruxa. Você não só desrespeitou Athena, como também feriu a mulher que eu amo. Eu nunca vou te perdoar!  
  
Dizendo isso, foi atrás de Saori.  
  
Hyoga, Shun, Shunrey e Shiryu haviam acompanhado a discussão, e se afastaram, depois de olharem com desprezo para a amazona.  
  
Shina sapateou de raiva.  
  
- Droga, eu sou uma idiota!! Agora que eles vão ficar juntos mesmo!!  
  
Ykki e Pandora, alheios ao ocorrido, mandaram ver depois que ele finalmente tirou a máscara.  
  
Seiya correu até alcançar sua amada, e segurou-a pelo braço.  
  
Quando ergueu o rosto de Saori com as mãos, viu as lágrimas que ela não pudera conter. Tentou consola-la:  
  
- Não ligue para o que aquela infeliz disse. Ela tem inveja de você.  
  
- Inveja? Ela deveria era ter pena... Se a Shina soubesse como é triste não saber se as pessoas que me rodeiam gostam de mim de verdade, ou se fingem isso apenas porque eu sou a reencarnação de Athena...  
  
Indignado, Seiya a soltou.  
  
- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Tá, você é Athena, mas ninguém é obrigado a ser seu amigo por causa disso! Se as pessoas ficam ao seu lado, é porque gostam de você!  
  
- Desculpe, eu não quis ser ingrata... E também eu nunca te encarei como um brinquedo, você é a pessoa que eu mais admiro no mundo!  
  
Seiya não conseguia resistir quando ela falava com aquela voz tão meiga...  
  
- Eu sei o por quê da Shina ter tanta raiva... Eu a vi sem a máscara, ela se apaixonou por mim, e...  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Imagine-se no lugar dela, sabendo que o cara que você ama é apaixonado por outra garota... com certeza você teria vontade de matar sua rival!  
  
- Seiya, o quê você está dizendo?!  
  
- Ela morre de ciúme, porque sabe que é você que eu amo, e era isso que eu ia dizer naquela hora em que ela nos interrompeu.  
  
- Seiya...  
  
Agora ela chorava de emoção.  
  
- E eu tava louco de vontade de morder esse pescocinho... - sussurrou ele.  
  
- É todo seu, meu doce vampiro...  
  
Seiya não se fez de rogado, e deu uma leve mordida naquele pescoço tentador, para em seguida experimentar o mel daqueles lábios carnudos...  
  
E Saori, que também estava farta de esperar por uma chance de ficar com ele, aproveitou a ocasião para beliscar suavemente uma das coxas roliças de seu adorado Seiya.  
  
Espantado com aquela atitude inesperada, ele sorriu.  
  
- Diabinha... essa carinha de anjo é só disfarce... No fundo, você deve ser capaz de coisas que até Deus duvida!  
  
- Como você sabe?  
  
- Intuição... E, do jeito que você me beijou, dá pra imaginar muita coisa... - acrescentou, malicioso, enquanto retribuía o "apertão" que ela lhe dera.  
  
- Você é muito safadinho...  
  
- Que tal conversarmos sobre isso lá em casa? - propôs Seiya.  
  
Encabulada, Saori olhou para o chão e apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto esboçava um leve sorriso.  
  
Só que os planos de passarem uma noite romântica juntos foram "atrapalhados" por Ykki e Pandora, que tinham chegado antes ao apartamento de Seiya.  
  
- Folgados! - resmungou o dono do apê, ao perceber que o outro casal já ocupara seu quarto.  
  
- Deixa eles, fofinho. Podemos ir para minha casa...  
  
- Tudo bem, mas temos que tomar cuidado para não acordar ninguém...  
  
Saori pensou em Shina:  
  
- Definitivamente, o feitiço virou contra a feiticeira...  
  
Os dois foram para a mansão.  
  
No quarto da deusa, Seiya mal podia se conter de alegria. Abraçou-a com força.  
  
- Saori...  
  
Deitou-a na cama, e beijou novamente sua amada.  
  
- Parece um sonho, ter você nos meus braços...  
  
- É real...  
  
O casal curtiu intensamente aquela noite, realizando tudo aquilo que sempre haviam desejado secretamente...  
  
No dia seguinte, Brushina resolveu viajar para a Conchichina, e permanecer lá por uns seis meses no mínimo.  
  
THE END 


End file.
